Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional automated warehouse storage and retrieval system (10) comprises at least an aisle (11), and each of two sides of the aisle (11) has a plurality of storage shelves (12). Furthermore, the automated warehouse (10) has a rail (13) to enable an automated vehicle (14) to move thereon. In case that the automated warehouse (10) has a plurality of aisles (11), and the rails (13) are connected to enable the automated vehicle (14) to move between the aisles (11). In one embodiment, the automated vehicle (14) is a stacker comprising a base (141), an upright post (142), a working platform (143) and a pair of pallet forks (144). The upright post (142) is not lower than the height of the storage shelves (12), and the working platform (143) is configured to be raised or lowered along the upright post (142). Moreover, the pair of pallet forks (144) is adapted to be moved forward or backward to horizontally protrude from the working platform (143) or be retracted back on the working platform (143). In actual application, before stored in the warehouse, the goods are placed on a holding area, and through the rails (13) and the pallet forks (144), the automated vehicle (14) is configured to move the goods to designated storage spots (121) of the storage shelves (12) in the automated warehouse (10). Furthermore, the automated vehicle (14) also can move the goods stored on the shelves (12) out of the automated warehouse (10) for delivery of goods.
However, the conventional automated warehouse storage and retrieval system is disadvantageous because: (i) in order to pick or place goods on the shelves (12), the automated vehicle (14) needs to have the upright post (142) which is not lower than the height of the storage shelves (12), and in case that the system has two or more automated vehicles (14), because of the upright post (142), the aisle (11) cannot be shared by the automated vehicles (14), which makes the single aisle (11) can only be used by one automated vehicle (14), resulting in lowering the efficiency of goods handling; (ii) the long upright post (142) is not easy to be manufactured, maintained or secured on the base (141); and (iii) the automated vehicle (14) having many parts is bulky, which not only lowers the efficiency of goods handling but also costs more energy when operating. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for an automated warehouse storage and retrieval system to overcome the problems presented above.